kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ma Boss Shiyu/Keima Katsuragi Page is finally Up-to-date !
Well...this is kinda a celebration to the compeletion of the Keima Katsuragi article. As most of you guys know, Keima's article is one of the first articles in the wikia. However, the page was very very bad and it was serverly out-dated with not much updates. (See here ) The page's Character History (Then called Plot Overviews) was in a bad condition as many arcs were skipped and the page was out-dated for more than 180 chapters then. Hence, After some careful consideration, I aksed admin Green Moriyama to be given permission to edit the page. Green then decided to give a sandbox page and told me to edit there which will be eventually converted. It took the efforts of many contributors, and many come and many go but one year later, the page had finally been up-to-date. Everyone worked hard to make Keima's page what it is today but this is just the begining ! For now, many other areas of Keima's page still needs refining and Elsie's page will aslo be re-vamped ! Here are a list of all the contributors I would like to thank : To: *Green Moriyama: Thank you for always making some minor edits and trying to help out the page in the past. I understand that you are always busy with real life and translating Judge in RHS but you always mangaed to squeeze out what little time you have to keep the article looking a nice as possible. Thank you ! *Bharatram1: Well, what can I say ? You are the one who actually made the Sandbox page and the one who deleted it when everything is transfered. As an admin, I understand that you are busy with other areas of the wiki and important ones too. It's kinda loonely now that you're no longer here, but RETURN IF POSSIBLE ! XP *KidProdigy/Pro Gamer,Sakagu and Vegapunk : Well, you guys are the ones who created Keima's article in the first place ! I can't imagine what will happen if you guys don't, especailly KP/ProGamer, you are retired but you still always came here sometimes to make the article looking good ! *Ernest8192: Well, Ernest, you and I never really interacted much even in RHS. But despite being a translator for TWGOK in RHS, you still managed to edit the entire wiki last time. I still remembered the day you help made a chnage in Keima's Sandbox page, Thank you ! And Keep on translating ! (If you're reading this) *TNT : Well, TNT, you and I had some rough times. We fight each other yet we don't, we help each other yet we ignore some projects we do. But it is still a fact that you managed to help me out in the past. If you ever want to return, I'll be helping you out ! *Demise101& Fairy Captors: Well, Thank you both for helping out on the article whenever I need someone to proofread my mistakes there. Sure we have our disagreements but still, the page wouldn't be the same without you guys ! *Lastly, I would like to thank all the editors who come and go in helping out Keima's page , if you reading this, give yourself a pat in the back since you have made Kema's apge (and my work load) easier ! : NarutoRevival, Vongola II, Extymyzier, RetroGamer, Zero chance, Nicholaslimck, RailwayFalcon, Formulae, That guy from uae, Grandia III Yuuki, Fullmetal Alcopop, ShrikeRisen, Zyaz3lGrantz, Haqua, JapaneseOPfan, Seyren.Windstorm, Infofinder, Fabitrella, GamerGirlzPS2, Yoshel 17, DL21, Shirokatsuragi, Amuletamucoolz, TWGOKFan, Doug Exeter, PkkHaseo & Fairy Tail Grand Master. (And all those who i forgot to include, thank you too !) A special thanks to P-man P-man/Primus de Pedos, your contributions and aid to the article is something that needs to be seperated on its own. Thank you very much. Whenever i want to take a break and ask you to help out, you would always manage to help out. And it is no small edits. Although your edits are officially "small" (1 or 2 edits) you would always manage to squeeze in thousands of words. What is even more amazing is that each of my edits would only be around 200 characters but your average would always be at least more than 1100 characters. In fact, your recent edits have a whopping 4600+ characters ! Thank you P-man for always helping me out. Thank you very much. Without your help, Keima's article would still be out-dated now. ~Ma Boss Shiyu Category:Blog posts